Translating actions
by kitty-ness
Summary: Do actions really speak louder than words? We're here to find out oh yea, Yaoi warning well....more like shounen ai nothing crazy, plus there's ONE cuss word


A/N: yes yes yes! new story and it's a one-shot...that's actually all i needed to say except,

Disclaimer: i do NOT own naruto! (but my friend allison has a gaara plushie...and a naruto one too! does that count?)

got questions? requests? suggestions?  
message me and if ur not a lazy bum like me, rate

oh yea, and there's i think ONE cuss word...as far as i know so FAR! buahaha!

* * *

Naruto was pacing.

In the morning, before anybody else came to the bridge, Naruto was walking around trying to think of a way to hit on Sakura and make it look like he really liked her. Nobody but Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee knew this, but Naruto was gay. Yes, yes very surprising. Sakura was actually secretly going out with Lee, but they really didn't care because they all knew it was an act. Oh how fun, but only the four of them knew, and this actually left little Sasuke out of the picture. But then again, the Uchiha HAD always been smart so maybe he knew…but anyways, Naruto was thinking when Sasuke came up and just stood there, watching the blonde. Naruto stopped to look back at him. Sasuke was glaring but Naruto could tell that his best friend wanted to say something to him. There was a stretching silence until Naruto broke it.

"Um, hey Sasuke! What's up?" he asked.

"Hn," was his reply.

"Uh, okay. You wanna train a little before Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei come?"

"Huhn," was the next reply.

Now, to anyone different, they wouldn't have heard a difference in the answers, but Naruto knew; this was Sasuke's way of saying, with his glare included: Uchiha Sasuke Trademark "Only-If-You-Shut-Up-Then-Fine" Glare/Look. Also known as UST"OIYSUTF"G/L. Ah yes, such loving, caring looks.

(A/N: can't do fighting scenesactually i'm just lazy so just say they start fighting for a couple of minutes mkay? Mkay then.)

As they continued to fight, Naruto noticed that they seemed to be fighting closer and closer. Naruto began to panic a bit, wondering who could show up at this public training area.

"Wait!" Naruto yelled, stopping.

Sasuke stopped too, with his "Sasuke-Is-Confused-But-Will-Try-Not-To-Show-It-So-Just-Tell-Me-WTF-Is-Up" look, another one Naruto knew well.

"What dobe?" he asked, but not sounding curious.

"What did you want to say to me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't answer right away until he looked at Naruto and spoke.

"Do you think actions speak louder than words?"

Naruto didn't know how to answer. It had been such a vague questions and he didn't know what was up, so he was about to answer just as vaguely, when-

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun! Where are you guys?"

Sakura's voice could be heard off in the distance. Both heads snapped towards the loud noise, but both welcomed it. Sakura was nicer towards Naruto and not IN LOVE with Sasuke. Both were like brothers to her.

"Hi Sakura-chan! What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Kakashi-sensei came to my house and wanted me to tell you guys that there's no training today. You guys weren't home, so I figured you were already here," Sakura explained.

"Oh…okay then,"

"Hn," (translation: "I-Didn't-Know-This-But-I'll-Act-Like-I-Did)

"So, sorry guys, but I actually have some plans now, and I've got to go," Sakura said.

"Really? Oh, well see you," Naruto said.

Sakura and Naruto hugged and Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek really fast before running off to her... "Plans."

Silence wrapped around the boys again and then this time, Sasuke broke it.

"So? DO you think actions speak louder than words?" Sasuke asked, still trying not to show emotion.

"Well, honestly, it depends. Like, just now, Sakura hugged me and gave you a kiss right? That was her way of saying 'bye, luv ya!' to her brother-like figures but with emotion. If she were to just say 'bye' and leave, it wouldn't be the same. Get it?" Naruto explained.

Sasuke was silent again before he came up to Naruto and took his hand, walking away, taking Naruto with him.

"So, by what you're saying, what would you 'hear' if I walked like this with you all the way to Ichiraku's and bought you lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, well I'd think you were either trying to get food, or that you care about me," Naruto answered.

Sasuke then stopped and paused before spinning Naruto around to face him. Naruto could see Sasuke's blush, even if it was small. They looked into each other's eyes, and Naruto saw this new expression he'd never seen before. They stayed like that for a moment before Naruto couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Sasuke around the back of his neck and crashed their lips together a bit clumsily. Neither was completely new to this, but neither was very experienced either. Sasuke's hands went to Naruto's lower back and shoulder. Naruto's other hand wove it's way into Sasuke's pitch black hair Sasuke's tongue pushed it's way into the blonde's mouth, exploring and trying to keep Naruto's tongue out. Naruto growled at lack of action for himself and kissed harder, deeper, shoving his tongue past Sasuke's into the other's mouth. Sasuke grinned at this before backing Naruto into a tree. He ran the arm that was on Naruto's shoulder down past Naruto's butt, which he gave a light squeeze, and to under Naruto's knee, lifting it around his own waist. Naruto seemed to instantly understand and jumped up, wrapping both his legs around Sasuke's body, while Sauske supported the smaller boy with his hands on his butt, lifting.

_**Jeez kit, don't forget to breathe! That nice piece of ass might want some air!**_

_Back off Kyuubi, he's mine! Now, go away._

But Kyuubi was right; they both needed air (and Sasuke DOES have a nice ass). They broke apart, breathing heavily, panting. They knocked their foreheads together, looking into each others' eyes.

"Can you read MY actions?" Naruto asked the Uchiha, still breathing heavily.

"Heh, maybe that just now shows how much you love me?" Sasuke asked, actually grinning.

"Hahaha, yea…So, how about that ramen?" Naruto cutely asked.

3 heads fell to the ground at this adorable comment. Sasuke and Naruto looked over to find Kakashi, Sakura, and Lee all on the ground looking up at the boys. There was another sitting there taking notes and making sketches, too. Jiraiya. All looked over at him.

"…What?"

Icha Icha Yaoi was published a month later. The main characters were two best friends who had the hots for each other. They seemed a lot like Sasuke and Naruto…


End file.
